This invention relates to a tape recorder containing a microphone. Where, with a tape recorder containing a microphone, the operation button is actuated to shift the tape recorder operation from the recording mode to the stop mode or vice versa, there is the possibility that sounds resulting from the actuation of, for example, an operation lever are recorded in a built-in microphone, giving rise to noises very disagreeable to the ear of the user. However, the known tape recorder of the above-mentioned type lacks a simple mechanism effective to suppress the unnecessary recording of noises caused by the slide of, for example, the operation button.